1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a chassis, specifically for in-line roller skates intended to be used "aggressively".
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
For aggressive use, the skate and especially its chassis is subject to substantial stresses because the user executes a variety of figures and acrobatic movements, and especially glides over various obstacles such as metallic rails (stair guard rails, balustrades) or concrete walls.
These figures and movements are generally executed not with the wheels but with the chassis of the skate itself, especially in the area of the central part thereof, between the two central wheels.
As a result, the flanges of the chassis are subjected to substantial wear and tear, both in a vertical direction which corresponds to gliding over rails, as well as in a transverse direction, which corresponds to gliding over walls.
In order to limit such wear and tear, certain wear elements shaped like elongate plates and commonly known as "grind plates" are available, such plates being intended to be fixed on each of the lateral parts or flanges of the chassis, and capable of being replaced in case of deterioration.
These plates can also be made from a variety of different materials depending on the type of activity and the degree of gliding desired. Thus, a metallic plate provides good protection for the chassis against wear and tear but it has the disadvantage of being too slippery and not allowing good speed control for the skater.
This is the reason why such plates are generally made of a synthetic material, so as to provide better speed control, but in this case, protection against the wear and tear of the chassis is very inadequate.
In addition, a certain amount of wear in the vertical direction of these plates and the chassis is generally desired so as to have, at the level of the support surface of the chassis during gliding, a complementary shape, known as a "groove" that is generally used for the glide surface, such as a rail. However, in this case, it is not possible to change the shape of the "groove" except by wearing the chassis out even more, and this is a disadvantage in case the user's skating style changes or evolves.
As such, although a certain amount of chassis wear is desirable, too much deterioration thereof means that it must be replaced, resulting in substantial expenses.
Finally, the attached wear plates have the disadvantage of constituting an over-thickness with respect to the chassis, and this can have a hampering factor during use.